dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Delgado
Kim Delgado is an American actor. In 2007, he played Desk Sergeant Terrance in Showtime’s series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Appearances Season Two: * “The Dark Defender” Career '''Film' His film credits include roles in Barking Mad (2018); Chicanery (2017); Band of Pirates: Buccaneer Island - Director's Cut (2015 Video); Homecoming (2014); Moonlight Serenade (2009 Video); 2:13 (2009); Band of Pirates: Buccaneer Island (2007 Video); Hard Four (2007); Arizona Seaside (2007); Seth (2006); Blood Deep (2005); The Naked Monster (2005); Reversal of Misfortune (2005); Terminal Error (2002); Mr. Iron Palm (2002); Life as a House (2001); The Elf Who Didn't Believe (2000); Nautilus (2000); The F-Zone (1999); Centurion Force (1998); Sasori: Korosu tenshi (1998); Visions (1998); Curse of the ShadowBorg (1997 Video); Good Burger (1997); Loved (1997); Sasori in U.S.A. (1997); Eddie (1996); Scanner Cop II (1995 Video); Black and White (1994); North (1994); Bimbo Penitentiary (1992); Patriot Games (1992); The Runestone (1991); F.A.R.T. The Movie (1991 Video); Punch the Clock (1990); Kindergarten Cop (1990); Lou, Pat & Joe D (1988); Wise Guys (1986, uncredited); Moscow on the Hudson (1984, uncredited); Vigilante (1982); Fort Apache the Bronx (1981); and Boardwalk (1979). TV Movies His TV movies include Freshmen (2010); Supreme Courtships (2007); The Sitter (2007); Chance of a Lifetime (1998); Breast Men (1997); Wiseguy (1996); Come Die with Me: A Mickey Spillane's Mike Hammer Mystery (1994); Menendez: A Killing in Beverly Hills (1994); Jonathan: The Boy Nobody Wanted (1992); Badge of the Assassin (1985); More Than Friends (1978, uncredited); and To Kill a Cop (1978). Shorts His shorts include Come Autumn (2017); The Fake (2015); Atwill Web Series (2014); Stolen Poem (2004); The Call (2004); Misadventures in 3D (2003); and The Tell Tale Heart (1999). Television His TV credits include appearances on Good Girls; Happy Together; The Goldbergs; How to Get Away with Murder; I'm Dying Up Here; Atwill at Large; Rizzoli & Isles; The Fosters; The Millers; Review; The First Family; The Soul Man; Jane by Design; True Jackson, VP; Southland; The Closer; Brothers & Sisters; Eli Stone; Rules of Engagement; CSI: Crime Scene Investigation; iCarly; Desperate Housewives; Boston Legal; Grey's Anatomy; My Name Is Earl; What Should You Do?; General Hospital; NYPD Blue; Crossing Jordan; Post Mortem; Charmed; Even Stevens; Family Law; Friends; Malcolm in the Middle; Titus; That's Life; The Drew Carey Show; The Huntress; Diagnosis Murder; Caroline in the City; Buddy Faro; Sunset Beach; Step by Step; The Young and the Restless; Sabrina, the Teenage Witch; Buddy Faro; Sunset Beach; Step by Step; The Young and the Restless; Sabrina, the Teenage Witch; Ally McBeal; Head Over Heels; The Practice; BeetleBorgs; Life's Work; Kindred: The Embraced (mini-series); Sisters; Land's End; Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; Vanishing Son; Renegade; Babylon 5; The Tonight Show with Jay Leno; Murder, She Wrote; Reasonable Doubts; Life Goes On; Bodies of Evidence; Flesh 'n' Blood; Beverly Hills, 90210; Dallas; The Bold and the Beautiful; Matlock; All My Children; Simon & Simon; One of the Boys; Ryan's Hope; Saturday Night Live (uncredited); and Great Performances. Video Games * 2004: Cy Girls Personal Life Delgado was born in Brooklyn, New York. His parents were ardent lovers of the arts and introduced him to theatre. Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter